


yandere Gon

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: Gon a 14 year old pro hunter had just gone trough two years of training  since becoming a hunter by the age of 12 . After defeating Pitou and getting healed by Alluka and Killua  now 16 year old his Nen has finally returned  after  having too start all over again but it was worth it.  He could finally start traveling again! even meet familiar faces along the way. However that was when he met "that one" who would sweep him off his feet, his heart and sanity both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Name: Kai  
** **Age: 15  
** **Gender: Male  
****Nen**   **Type: Manipulator**

** About   
**

Kai is just your average teenager, not especially tall compared to his classmates nor does he look buff or studious by any means. This little package moves at his own peace and rarely appears ruffled or touched by his surroundings despite having quiet the eye for detail. He lives with his parents Tai and Yoko in a regular home in a random town outside Havens Arena where he firsts meet Gon while the later is training his Nen with Wing-san.

** Personality  
**

Frank, Honest and immaculate: Kai front's a calm and detached attitude to others and his surroundings despite having moments of self doubt and longing for being more open and affectionate like Gon and his whimsical parents. He is capable to show signs of dislike and displeasure towards others though it's so downplayed in his actions that it's barely even visible to the naked eye.

** Appearance  
**

Kai undoubtedly reminds most of the cast of a certain Assassin (Illumi) for his long lush hair and straight laced face and frank attitude. despite the fact that there is notable differences like Kai's bright and feminine blue eyes and short and lanky statue. Kai dresses mostly in bikers attire involving dark t-shirts, jean vests and regular faded jeans though regular cargo shorts ain't out of the equation.  

** Relation to the story   
**

Gon and Kai meet in Heavens Arena, Gon to train and fight and Kai to watch some fights with his father Tai.  Gon first mistakes him for a shrunken Illumi but quickly comes to grow interested in Kai and later on grows an unhealthy obsession with the younger boy. 


	2. Dear Mito-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon writes a special letter to his aunt.

_Dear Mito-san._

_Today has been like last week pretty much, There has been a lot of training but Wing-san told me my Nen is getting stronger like it used to be.  
and he often scolds me not to over do it with a very scary look on his face, oh! Wing-san and Sushi says hello and thank you for the cookies you sent  last week they were really tasty! _

_I haven't heard from Killua or Leorio in a while but I made a new friend! His name is Kai and is only one year younger than me, He lives here with his parents and often comes to Heavens Arena to watch fights and train with his dad._

***Knock, Knock***

**"** Yes?" Gon yells out from where he sits by the desk in his room turning around to look at the front door from where the knocks had originated. "It's Kai, can i come in?" the monotone voice huffed from the other side as Gon blinked once then twice before quickly struggling to slam the door open a bright grin on his face "Kai!" he tackles the boy with a hug. Said boy remains mostly unruffled and only nods in confirmation. "School let out early today, was this a bad time?" Kai noticed the pen and paper on the desk.

"No! not at all come in!" Gon say as he pulls the ravenette inside and closes the door after them. "How was school?" Gon quickly asks as Kai stumbles after him into the large room. "Normal..... it's Monday so we had that math test i talked about earlier" Kai sit's down on a chair leaning over the armrest as he spies the half written letter. "Is that for Mito-san?" 

"Yeah... I was going to send it tomorrow."  
Gon sits back down on the office chair then he sees something sticking up from Kai's schoolbag about to slip out. "What's that falling out of your bg Kai?" Gon grabs it before it lands on the floor. Kai gives it a silent stare, his stare gave off a slight despondency ",,,,,,,,," Gon turned the page and read the paper "School festival?" Kai nodded.  
"I was thinking about just burning it or just nicely hide it from Tai and Yoko.... It would be bad if Yoko were to find this."   
Gon nodded with an understanding smile laced with familiar hesitation "Y-yeah, i guess..... huh? wait, it already started?!" Gon skimmed the date. "It started now after lunch!" Gon looked over at his alarm clock. Kai nods not really bothered with that. He was already reading manga with a royal disposition.

Kai looked away from the page to find Gon giving him "The look" Kai recognized the starstruck look, a look that said "I want to go so take me there" look.  
"Gon-kun have you ever been to a school festival?" Gon shook his head, "I was schooled at home." 

Kai: "oh yeah... right." 

Kai let a slight puff of air (that's him sighing btw) "I can take you tomorrow if you want." Gon lit up and took a victory jump "Really!? yatta!". Kai watched with slight amusement.  
"Nee nee Kai? what do you do on school festivals?" Gon asked. Kai pulled out a second paper "Here is the program for the week."   
Gon quickly reads the paper and stopps after landing halfway.

 

 

 


End file.
